What's the Third Thing?
by aalikane
Summary: SPOILERS: 2x17.  What would have happened had Santana not shown up?  How would Blaine and Kurt have handled the Karofsky situation? ONESHOT


Author's Note: Just something I wrote in BComm..a class my muse apparently doesn't want me to pay attention to.

Disclaimer...If it's in italics...it's quoted from the show. If you recognize anything else, it's not mine.

Of course Karofsky was going to show up when him and Kurt were on a date. Even if that date was to support the New Directions. Karofsky just had to mess everything up for the two of them. Karofsky messed up Kurt's first kiss, taking it away from Blaine. If you asked Kurt who he wished his first kiss had been, he'd say Blaine. If you asked Kurt who his first kiss was, he'd also say Blaine…well first kiss that really counted, because he wouldn't tell anyone Karofsky kissed him…except Blaine. But if Blaine were to ask him…Kurt would get a very grim look in his eye and Blaine would know that he'd never get an answer because Kurt was very romantic…and kissing wasn't something that he'd do just for fun (well okay yes he did it just for fun when it was him and Blaine, because what was the point in having a boyfriend if you couldn't make out with him at every possible spare moment the two of you had?). But Blaine hated that Karofsky had something that was meant to be his.

"_Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend what the three of us really knows what's going on here." _Blaine growled out, tired of Karofsky messing with Kurt because he is too scared to face the truth about who he is deep inside.

"You don't know squat butt boy." That was it. Blaine's resolve snapped and he shoved Karofsky away from him and his boyfriend. But it was too good to be true because Karofsky soon shoved back and pushed Blaine down to the ground when Kurt stepped in and pushed Karofsky away from the two openly proud men. Being bullied constantly for over half of his life made him stronger than either Blaine or Karofsky really anticipated and Karofsky actually took a few steps back, further than he had when Blaine had shoved him.

"_You're real brave with your fists, but a coward when it comes to the truth."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh grow up Karofsky." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the day you kissed me in the middle of the boys locker room. You remember the day, it was the day you had to start realizing that you're actually quite more like me than you thought?" Kurt mocked him.

"I didn't kiss you, you freak. You, kissed me that day." He whispered, quickly looking around to make sure no one had been able to hear him. "It's something I never want to think about again."

"Why? Enjoyed it too much?" Kurt smirked.

"Fuck no." Karofsky bit out.

"Right." Kurt rolled his eyes as he helped Blaine off the floor.

"We all know what really happened Karofsky. When you're ready to come to terms with the whole thing, come see us, until then just leave me and my boyfriend alone. We won't bother you if you don't bother us." Blaine told him, trying to keep the peace, despite knowing that 45 seconds ago he had tried to pummel the guy with little to no effect.

"You being alive, bothers me."

"Well guess what hamhock? You can't do anything to either of us right now."

"…and why is that?" He had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"One word. Witnesses. You remember what the school board said about witnesses…right? There's two of us now."

"You're lucky…you're both lucky."

"We're not lucky, we're smart. It's two against one. Just go back to the weight room and let us go to the benefit. Nothing else has to happen." Blaine said diplomatically.

"Fine, but this isn't over. You won't always be together." With that he walked away.

Kurt and Blaine just tried to catch their breaths after the adrenaline quit flowing into their bloodstream. Blaine threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder to pull the taller boy in to him and pulled him into a sweet, caring, comforting hug. Kurt was shaking a little but embraced the embrace lovingly.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay." Blaine reassured his boyfriend. "He's not going to do anything to you, or to me." Kurt nodded and leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"I know. But I can't help it. Every time I see him I flashback to all the times he bullied me. The fact that my GaGa costume still shows wear and tear from his and Azimio's pummeling last year….All the slushies….the wedgies…Every time I was shoved into my locker that has the word fag written across it…It still hurts." A lone tear escaped from his right eye and Blaine wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I know. It hurts when I think about my time in public school too but…It's over. He can't hurt you anymore. You haven't been bullied in over five months. That's got to count for something, right?"

"It does. I love that about Dalton. But at the same time, there are also horrible things about Dalton." Blaine looked slightly shocked but let Kurt continue before butting in. "Dalton has three things that I love…No bullying, and the Warblers. But at the same time, the uniforms suck. I can't be myself and as great as the Warblers are, they just don't have the same spunk as New Directions. It's also an hour and a half away from home, which eats up a lot of time and energy every day." Blaine nodded his understanding and hugged his boyfriend again in a bone crushing hug.

"What's the third thing?" He asked. Kurt glanced into his soulful green eyes, not understanding the question. "You said there were three things you love about Dalton. What's the third?" Kurt blushed and quickly looked away. They had only been dating for about two weeks now and it was entirely too soon to say what Kurt had accidentally implied. "Kurt?" Blaine asked again, this time with a smile gracing his lips. Kurt gathered his courage and looked Blaine in the eyes before leaning in to kiss him full on the mouth. Blaine eagerly responded in kind until Kurt swiped his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, begging for access to which Blaine readily complied.

They both knew what wasn't being said. An unspoken bond between them. As Kurt's tongue searched the entirety of Blaine's mouth, they knew that what they had was love, even if they couldn't quite vocalize it yet. They knew that no matter what happened in the future, they'd be together. They knew that it was a long shot that they'd be together forever, but for now they were. They'd take on the rest of high school together and come out on the other side better and stronger than they Neither were ready to say those three words that were a right of passage for every relationship, but they knew what they felt, and this? This was real.


End file.
